


Glad To Be Back

by WinterRopeBurn (NeverSeenHer)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Beau, Threesome - F/F/F, probably doesn't need an E rating tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSeenHer/pseuds/WinterRopeBurn
Summary: ThisthingYasha shares with Jester and Beau is still very new, so after another one of her long absences, she isn't sure what to expect. When she finally returns, however, she finds her girlfriends quite in the middle of something. They don't hesitate to include her.





	Glad To Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> be the kinky wlw change you want to see in the world
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated <3 :)

Yasha returns with a hurricane of excitement and trepidation swirling in her chest. Her absence from the group was longer than usual this time, a little over three weeks, and while she knows now these people won’t turn her away, no matter how abruptly she disappears... There are new developments to take into consideration.

This _thing_ with Beau and Jester is still very new, but she thinks she knows them well enough that she doubts they’ll be upset with her for being gone. It’s not their style. But there’s a small part of her that fears that maybe the heat between the three of them has simply fizzled in her extended absence, that Beau and Jester will have realized the two of them are enough for each other and they don’t need an emotionally stunted aasimar who’s barely ever around.

Yasha won’t blame them, if that’s the case.

Fjord and Caleb are the only ones sitting around the bar, when she arrives at the inn. When they see her, Caleb’s eyes widen and his face lights up with a genuine smile, while Fjord just grins and raises a lazy hand in greeting as though she’d only been gone for a couple hours.

“Welcome back,” says Caleb softly.

“Jester and Beau are, ah, upstairs,” Fjord drawls with a wink. He holds out something in his hand for Yasha to take. “Extra key to their room. You’ll need it.”

“Thank you,” she says, taking the key. Maybe months ago she would have blushed at what Fjord’s insinuating but now all she feels is warm. She clasps Caleb’s shoulder as she leaves, and it’s a testament to how far they both have come that Caleb doesn’t stiffen or flinch away, but instead leans into her touch and shoots her a little smirk of his own.

When she gets to their room, she doesn’t knock or let herself hesitate. She just quietly unlocks the door and steps inside.

The scene that awaits her is not quite the one she was expecting.

There’s only one bed in the room and a completely, gloriously naked Beau is lying on top of it--sort of. She’s lying on her back, but her legs are spread apart and ankles tied expertly to opposite bed posts, so high up that Beau’s ass is lifted, suspended above the mattress. Her arms are raised above her head, hands bound neatly to the headboard, one gold coin clutched tightly in her left fist.

Jester always did find creative applications for Beau’s unwavering dedication to her morning workout routine.

The tiefling herself is fully clothed, sitting at the foot of the bed with one hand laid firmly on Beau’s inner thigh, a dangerously mischievous smile on her face.

Yasha shuts the door quickly behind her, and locks it.

Jester’s eyes widen as she looks up from Beau, gasping in delight when she sees Yasha at the door. In one fluid movement, Jester stops whatever it is she’s doing and launches herself at Yasha in a tangle of limbs and laughter, Yasha opening her arms to catch her on pure instinct. She grabs both sides of Yasha’s face and pulls her down into a consuming kiss, and it’s just like how she remembers it: the sweet taste of pastries and sweet tea mingles with the subtle, playful bite of Jester’s canines as she nips at Yasha’s lower lip, and she notes the distinct _absence_ of Beauregard’s taste on Jester’s mouth.

“Hi,” says Yasha, pulling back half an inch, breathless.

“Hi,” Jester says, promptly closing the gap again.

From the bed, Beau makes a strangled noise somewhere between a moan and an indignant squeak. They both pause.

Jester pulls back from Yasha to roll her eyes exaggeratedly, and Yasha finally gets a good look at Beau’s face, having previously been distracted by--by everything else. Beau, with one cheek squished against the mattress in an attempt to turn her head towards Jester and Yasha, is doing an admirable job of glaring mutinously at them. A ball gag is crammed into her forced-open mouth, which is-- _oh_ , a new sight for Yasha, and explains the coin clutched in her hand, a safety measure they usually forego with a safeword.

Jester catches Yasha looking, and smirks.

“She was being very noisy,” she informs her brightly. “Weren’t you, Beau? I didn’t want to disturb the other patrons at the inn, you know. That would be so rude.”

“You’re so thoughtful,” Yasha says drily.

Beau glares, groaning again, clearly trying to say something but it comes out entirely unintelligible as she chokes around the gag and saliva.

“Fuck,” Jester says, still smiling at Yasha. “I was so excited to see you--I almost forgot--”

She skips back toward the bed, leading Yasha by the hand while doing so. The vantage point at the foot of the bed is certainly something, thinks Yasha. Jester’s ropework is scarily good, and Beau is spread wide open for them like the prettiest, poutiest present Yasha’s ever seen.

A flesh-coloured toy _very_ familiar to Yasha is buried to the hilt inside Beau, and _oh,_ they were definitely in the middle of something before Yasha came in. Jester pulls out the dildo without ceremony, eliciting a loud, startled squeak from Beau and a small snigger from Yasha.

She shakes her head at it. “Still a creepy colour, you know.”

“Oh?” Jester grins. “Maybe we should have gotten one in blue. Ooh! Or pink.”

“It’s already pink, sort of.”

“Like, _bright_ pink, duh,” says Jester, waving the dildo uncomfortably close to Yasha’s face. “ _Real_ pink.”

Yasha bats her wrist away, but can’t hide a blush.

Without warning, Jester tosses the toy into a corner of the room with a dull _thud_ , but Yasha can’t register much more than vague horror and disgust--they’ll have to clean that later! With magic!--before Jester is throwing her arms around Yasha’s neck again, pulling her into another kiss, her tongue darting forward to seek entrance in Yasha’s mouth. She surges forward, and suddenly Yasha’s back is against the wall, and she’s lifting Jester so she doesn’t have to crane her neck so much to kiss her. Jester’s thighs rest, comfortable, familiar, on either side of Yasha’s hips.

Yasha doesn’t have time to think much about hygiene after that. All she can concentrate on is Jester, the feel and taste and smell of her, her hands lowering to squeeze Yasha’s ass, Yasha’s own hands slipping under Jester’s dress, trailing up her thigh, Jester’s surprised, breathless little giggle--

“ _Nnngh._ ”

Beau makes another low, desperate noise in the back of her throat.

Jester pulls away, much to Yasha’s disappointment. They both glance over at the bed.

Beau’s face is a mess of dried saliva and Yasha imagines her jaw must be aching to the Nine Hells and back, but her glare still manages to be bright and furious.

Yasha smirks. “She doing all right?”

Jester rolls her eyes. “She is just being pouty because you’re finally back and she wants to touch you.”

To punctuate her point, Jester jumps out of Yasha’s arms and glides over to Beau. She fondly tugs on a stray strand of the monk’s hair. Beau makes the noise again, still glaring. Jester just beams.

“Still having a good time, Beau?” she asks, unclasping and pulling out the gag from Beau’s mouth, making a face at the long sliver of drool that follows it.

Yasha expects Beau to take advantage of the moment to loudly let loose her complaints, but something in the monk’s face changes completely when Jester’s fingers brush across her jaw.

“With you? Always,” Beau murmurs, all low and hoarse, and then she grins like a goof because she thinks she’s being suave, despite her position. Maybe she is. Jester giggles in response and for a long moment they are gazing at each other with such utter affection that Yasha feels like an intruder, like after all those weeks away she can’t quite slip back into the space they share now and still have it be the same as when she left.

But then Jester’s back in Yasha’s face, dragging her over to Beauregard and then grabbing Yasha’s hand and resting it firm on Beau’s cunt, ignoring Beau’s sharp gasp as she kisses Yasha again and laughs against her mouth, “Look, Yasha, look how wet she is already. She missed you so much.”

Beau groans, and Yasha can feel her shudder into her hand. “ _I_ missed her?” Beau huffs. “Gods, Jess, you’re the one who’s all over her.”

“ _We_ missed you so much,” Jester amends, breezy.

Yasha holds off on responding in words. She deepens their kiss, prompting a delighted little squeak from Jester as she obliges with her trademark enthusiasm. While her mouth is occupied, Yasha removes the hand that was on Beau, and Beau makes a noise that’s so loud and so indignant and so much like a whine that Yasha almost laughs, understanding all too well why Jester decided she needed the gag. She almost wishes they remembered to put it back in.

Without breaking her kiss with Jester, she thrusts two large fingers into Beau without warning or preamble. It’s not difficult, considering how Beau is _absolutely soaking._ Beau’s breath hitches, almost like she’s choking, and Jester giggles again into their kiss.

“I love it when you multitask,” she says, devilish, removing one of her own hands from Yasha’s collar so she can slap it against Beau’s mouth, muffling her moans.

“I need to make up for lost time,” Yasha murmurs back, cupping Jester’s jaw and leaning down for another kiss.

She leaves the fingers of her other hand just _resting_ inside Beau, very warm and comfortable, not doing anything to stop Beau’s muffled, moaning complaints. Then she crooks them, just a little bit, slow and long, and she pulls back from Jester to watch Beau’s eyes roll nearly to the back of her head.

“That’s neat,” Yasha remarks.

“I know, right?” Jester leans in and lowers her voice to a whisper, like she’s letting Yasha in on a secret. “She gets super sensitive when she’s tied up all pretty like this. It’s so cute!”

“That’s one word for it,” Yasha agrees, pumping her fingers roughly inside Beau and watching her react, gagged now only by Jester’s hand.

“I’m super glad you’re back,” Jester says, nipping softly at Yasha’s ear. “I don’t know what to do now, though. I kind of want you to keep thrusting into Beau, while I untie her and fuck her from behind. You know, till she’s so filled up she can’t even _speak,_ even without the gag. But I also kinda want to keep her right where she is, you know, let her watch while we fuck each other, and maybe if she is very good and very quiet, we can let her clean up the mess, eat you out while she stays all tensed up, just--like--that.”

Her breath is cold against the shell of Yasha’s ear, and Yasha shivers. “We have a long night ahead,” she murmurs. “All of it. We can do all of it.”

Jester flings both arms around Yasha’s neck. “I’m _super_ glad you’re back,” she repeats.

“Fuck you both,” Beau moans without malice.

Yasha grins down at her. “That’s the plan.”

At that, Jester laughs, a bright addictive peal, and even Beau has to grin.

And Yasha, tugged back into their orbit, thinks, _It’s good to be home._


End file.
